The present invention relates to a device used to connect a shape memory alloy spring to the connector terminals which supply the connector of the shape memory alloy spring with power.
Normally when the initial force is memorized and heat is generated by power fed directly to the shape memory alloy spring, the ends of the shape memory alloy spring and the power supply line can be easily connected by crimping. The crimping is applied via the connector terminals to both ends of the shape memory alloy spring. However, if the shape memory alloy spring is operated too often or if the force generated by the shape memory alloy spring as it returns to its initial shape is too strong, the mechanical and electrical strength of the crimped portion of the connector terminals are weakened. This eventually causes a deterioration in the power conduction due to poor connection and poor contact resulting from a weakened tensile strength.